


A Talk

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Depression, Friendship, M/M, Self Harm, aaaaaaaaaangst, at least I donno if I made it for it to be called comfort, i donno what else to put this is pain, i think, literal pain, oh god the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: He doesn’t really know Cathal Callahan personally, actually, the first time they met was when he was supposed to kill him. But after a very urgent letter from Nickolas called for his aid, Jenner Rathbone—the Gelert Assassin—decides to stop by and see what’s troubling the old hunter.Elisabeth Cain belongs to my sister: T3f3r





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts), [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> Good news: I finally got this story up!  
> Bad news: I didn't finished this and I donno if I'll ever finish it. 
> 
> This is pretty canon--Cathal never really got the time to cope with what happened to Damian and when he discovers [on accident] that he has a SON and the son wants to come often and talk to him he doesn't know how to really react. He doesn't think he's a good enough person to talk to him, and then starts to spiral, thinking he's not good enough for Nickolas--for Eli--for Bonnie. He stops functioning [literally] and Nickolas feels the pain Cathal is trying to hide and he doesn't know who else he can ask for help from except, Jenner. 
> 
> Enjoy.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

 

This wasn’t like any sort of mansion that he’s ever seen before.

 

It was rather large, dark colored Gothic architecture with a black fence that circled an equally vast portion of the property around it. There were rose bushes and other mysterious flowers that grew all over the property beyond the gate, and even peeking through the ancient metal bars one could see that there was small hill that led to the house, at the base of said hill was a large old oak tree. Jenner believed that he was entering through the back of the property since he couldn’t see the font door. Which, he was instructed to do so from the note he received from Nickolas because apparently walking through the front on the street was dangerous to do so around this time of day...whatever time it was. When Jenner would look up towards the sky all he was greeted with was a large blood red moon and clouds, not a single star in the sky. Odd, he didn’t think that it took him this long to walk from Market Town to Haunted Woods.

 

Besides that, Nickolas had sent a letter to Jenner’s estates explaining that this was very urgent and he was to come visit the mansion ‘Hunter’s Point’ immediately. Though it didn’t really say anything further, it was obvious from the long walk into Haunted Woods that this must be something about Cathal, or rather, this had to be the very place that Cathal was living at. Because he doesn’t really think that Nickolas would live this far into the dark hostile looking woods—even if he did decide to get closer to this strange ‘gothic’ gelert.

 

Upon approaching the gate, Jenner got a glimpse between the black bars to see pieces of what looked like to be the gardens and was shocked to see a young beautiful orange haired usul sitting on a white marble bench.. The assassin was told in the letter that there was a young ghost usul on the property named Gabriela and he was to ask her to let him in when he saw her, but there was no indication that this young woman with pale fur and orange hair tied to the side was her. It was when he was close enough to grab onto the metal of the gate when he realized the outfit she wore was very similar to Cathal’s but colored with black and purple. Wait. So she has to be a--

 

“Are you lost, dear?” the usul asked not even turning her head to look over at Jenner, her attention stayed focused on something else in the garden, possibly the petpet bath that glowed suspiciously. The assassin scowled at the nickname and dropped his hands from the almost rusting gate, crossing his arms and giving him a chance to shift his body weight to stand a little firmer.

 

“No, I was told to meet someone here— _dear_.” he hissed back. The young woman turns her head and he was drawn back by the threatening look in her eyes, they were...quite a surprise, since her voice sounded so soft spoken. Those same piercing eyes observed him more thoroughly before a twisted expression changed her face and she turned herself around to face him completely, throwing her hands in aggravation on her lap.

 

“You?” the woman laughs nasally, “Uncle Nickolas had sent for _you_? Out of all people!” ‘ _Uncle?_ ’ as curious as he was about this woman’s relationship with Nickolas, Jenner had a friend to find and honestly if it really was this urgent as Nickolas claims then he had no reason to be standing outside here any longer while this young usul with creepy eyes judges him behind the protection of a gate. Out of instinct Jenner had found his hand resting on the hilt of his sword but that didn’t seem to falter the woman’s laugh, instead, she just sat there on the bench and continued to watch him. “Tell me sir, do you posses Insight? Or are you a hunter from our pack?”

 

“No, none of the ladder.”

 

“Then what makes Uncle Nickolas believe that _you_ will have a better time to talk to Cathal than _me_?” the young woman finally stands up from her seat and storms over to the gate, looking at the assassin right in his honey colored eyes, Jenner stands a little straighter, his hand not straying away from his weapon. “You listen to me, _boreblood_ —I’ve been Cathal’s student for many, many years. If someone knows him almost as much as Nickolas then it would be _**me**_. So what makes _**you**_ so special?”

 

‘ _Boreblood? That doesn’t sound familiar at all, it must be a local thing.’_ Jenner takes a much needed breath of air, staying calm was a virtue that he easily possessed but—well, it was sure tempting to try scaring her by threatening to run his sword through her midsection. He had nothing to hide—or—not even a benefit in trying to hide anything from her, so he decided to stay completely honest.

 

“If I had any the slightest idea why Nickolas had asked me to come here in the first place then wouldn’t you think I’d would’ve defended myself already?” Jenner tilts his head to the side as a sharp smirk found it’s way on to his face, “Also I think it’s a little rude to have jumped at a man before even introducing yourself, wouldn’t you agree?” the usul’s face twists again to something that looks more like confusion then disgust before she kicks at the dirt they stood on top of and reaching for the lock on the gate, muttering under her breath that he had a point. “Thank you, so you are?”

 

“Elisabeth Cain, you are to call me Eli because no one else other then those very close to me can call me Elisabeth.” with an effortless pull the gate opens up for the assassin, allowing him to walk onto the property finally. Elisabeth watches him very carefully before turning back around and closing the gate after him, Jenner finally catches a glimpse of the strange looking metal pieces that form an insignia on the lock and that was when he realizes that this was a completely new world that he had stepped in. This really wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t leave right now, not when Nickolas needed his help. “And you—you are the Gelert Assassin, it’s obvious from your outfit and the _adorable_ little trinket on your hilt.”

 

“I am indeed, my name is Jenner.” He’s trying his best to ignore that last comment from her while silently deciding to look around the garden some more. He’s impressed that there are even more flowers then he’s seen from the outside, then catches a glimpse of various sprites and motes dancing not too far from where a small petpet bath sat. Motes usually collect in areas that pertain to their elements, rocky cliff-slides or far into lakes and waterfalls for instance, but he sees many dark and light motes floating around here—a little too many to have collect in once spot—which meant that this land he’s standing on has a lot of magic in it.

 

What the hell is this place exactly?

 

“Just Jenner?” Elisabeth finally asks waving her arm to gesture the assassin to come follow her, he hesitantly does so, getting more and more suspicious of this new place he’s been summoned to and this young woman he has the _utmost_ pleasure to walk with.

 

“Only those I sign contracts for or others I am very comfortable with can know my last name.” Jenner ignores the threatening glance from the usul when she looks at him over her shoulder and he takes a few skips when she purposely hurries her walk. It’s obvious that she doesn’t like him, and frankly, he’s used to it already. Being an assassin he knew that he was going to be disliked by a lot of people, and it was times like right now that remind him of his ‘place’ among other normal living folk. He was a cold blooded killer in their eyes….even though right at this moment he had a suspicious nagging feeling telling him that there was something deeper that made this young woman not so keen of him. “Now, if you don’t mind, I really need to get to Nickolas and see what all of this is about. Being that you call him ‘uncle’ I have the feeling that you know Nickolas more than you let on.”

 

“Uncle Nickolas has been taking care of my family for years.” Elisabeth answers shortly stopping almost abruptly to open the heavy wooden doors that led to the back of the mansion, the doors looked quite heavy in his stand-point and he’s surprised in just two easy tugs that the young woman could open it for them. Jenner had to nearly slip in between the closing door to make it inside, because Elisabeth didn’t hold it open for him, he huffs in her direction out of habit but it falls upon deaf ears. “Cathal is like a—he’s my teacher, my mentor, he taught me everything I know when I was brought to this dreadful place and helped me survive. He…is like a father to me.” Well now things were starting to make sense now. Jenner realizes that the reason she feels cold towards him isn’t because of his occupation, but rather some ‘stranger’ is called to help her mentor instead of herself. Even so, it’s a little obvious from the way that she nearly trips Jenner as she turns into one of the halls that her grudges run deep.

 

“And this place.” Jenner finally asks looking around among the walls to get a better look of the décor and portraits that hung all along the wall, the very curious thing was most of the paintings with people had their faces crossed or cut out. The only faces in the portraits that remained were the ones that weren’t wearing any curious looking outfits like the one Elisabeth wore, or ones that resembled Cathal’s. Was this corridor—a hit list of hunters? Or, maybe a time line of sorts, to show the previous owners of this home? If that was the case...he wondered if Cathal’s portrait has been etched out as well, he was an undead after all, maybe when he gets the time he will look for it by himself. “What _exactly_ is this place?”

 

“Newyyn, Haunted Woods. It’s a dastardly place for those who have seen things they shouldn’t have and are put here to—rid, of those things.” Elisabeth said with the shrug of her shoulders and finally she slows down her walking, maybe because she wanted to share with Jenner—or maybe the fast walking was finally making her tired. “From what I was taught, it was a beautiful city with many colleges and stunning cathedrals and the best of health care. One year though, something happened. A mess of sorts happened at the college and a group of men who came from the Cathedral of Winterhelm. slowly one by one people were rather dying—or turning into horrific monsters. Infected carried cursed blood within them and the hunters were born, we are sworn to protect all from the monsters and annihilate every single one of them. At the same time, it’s our duty to try finding a cure to this curse.” Elisabeth shrugs yet again and this time she looks past Jenner and out the window to see the disheveled looking streets outside of the property and the blood moon that hung in the sky, forever present. “I didn’t want to do any of this, but, I guess it’s a tradition of sorts in this area.” the young usul hurries her pace yet again, making Jenner take a few skips to catch up to her. “We shouldn’t let Uncle Nicko worry any further, it’s bad enough he’s been away from his daughter for so long.”

 

“Bonnibelle isn’t here?” that didn’t sound right at all. Ever since Kanrik had told Jenner that his uncle had a daughter, and the few times that he’s been introduced to her he’s seen the cleric take her just about everywhere with him, on the streets of Market Town, even to Alphonse’s estates (out of all places). Nickolas being far away from his daughter meant that this was even more serious than he thought.

 

“There’s not many children here in his city. Cathal likes to keep it as such, because if they stay for too long then they tend to wander off—and they get hurt, or worse.” Elisabeth explained and finally, at the end of the hallway she opened the large wooden and glass doors before them to lead into what looks like the living room of the giant mansion. Nickolas was sitting on the steps of the staircase, some prayer beads in one hand and the other hand resting on his knee, eyes closed as he whispers small prayers and his fingers glide over each bead and the spaces in between them. At the sound of the door opening the cleric opens his eyes to see who had finally come through, a delighted smile slowly growing on his face as he stands up to greet the assassin that walked in.

 

“Jenner, my dear friend, thank you so much for coming on such short notice.”

 

“It was no trouble at all, Nickolas.” Jenner answers not helping that his gaze quickly shot over at Elisabeth before looking up at his dear friend, he can see the worry that cloaked his face and his usually bright eyes dulled with fatigue and worry. “Enough about me, what’s the urgency you had warned me about?”

 

“It’s….It’s Cathal.” Nickolas whispers, the tall blonde stops himself for an instant as his eyes too fall on Elisabeth. She forces a smile on her face, possibly sticking around so that she can hear what was need to be said to Jenner but the cleric doesn’t give her the opportunity, instead he smiles back. “Eli dear, I do believe Gilly is in the kitchen with Gabriela trying to make a new cookie recipe. I think they might need your baking expertise to perfect it.” Jenner can see in the way that Elisabeth’s jaw clenches that she’s really close to retaliate but instead, sighs, and nods her head sincerely before excusing herself.

 

“Of course, Uncle Nickolas.” While she was leaving Nickolas takes a much needed deep breath before turning on his heel and gesturing his friend to follow him up the stairs. Jenner doesn’t hesitate to follow close behind, skipping one step as he ascends to keep up with the cleric’s much larger strides and still very curious as to why even Nickolas can’t have Elisabeth come with him and help sort things out. Just how bad was all of this?

 

“My poor Cathal….he’s hasn’t been acting like his usual self lately and it’s worrying me. It’s—it’s important for everyone to eat of course, but for Cathal—if he doesn’t eat then his body will begin to deteriorate and break down because of his condition. He hasn’t been sleeping, or eating—what’s worse is he’s stopped talking just a few days ago. I feel that he’s—he’s in pain, Jenner, and no matter what it is I say to him I can feel the pain grow inside every single time I talk to him...or every single time that he looks at me.” This was urgent indeed, Cathal was always a sarcastic man that always had something to say in a conversation, even when people didn’t want to hear anything from him. He’s always smiling, laughing and cracking jokes with others and always being so...silly, at least, the last few glimpses Jenner has caught of Cathal playing with little Bonnibelle he was always so silly and it would light up the little girl’s face every time. That also made him wonder…

 

“Is that why you had to leave Bonnibelle behind?” Nickolas stops walking just when they reached the second floor, the cleric’s shoulders drop heavily and Jenner can now see the fear in his dear friend’s eyes.

 

“Yes that’s….that’s one of the reasons. He would force a smile whenever she was near but I felt his pain—I think Bonnie did as well, because she would whimper and cry whenever she saw Cathal like this...he was so happy to see her and now he’s hurt. I don’t know what it is Jenner, I can’t talk to him without inflicting any more pain onto him, that’s why I called you. Maybe…maybe you will have a better chance at talking to him than me.” Being that Nickolas was someone that Cathal had loved and adored for many, many years it seemed almost impossible at the mere thought that this stubborn hunter would open up and finally talk to Jenner. Someone that he barely knows.

 

But, then again, if something regarding his loved ones was causing him the pain then he understands that this might be the best—and only option that Nickolas has to getting Cathal to be himself again. Jenner understands now that even Elisabeth was someone that he cared about, like a daughter, he wasn’t some ‘family member’ at least, so he would definitely have a better chance.

 

Wouldn’t he?

 

 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

 

After Nickolas had knocked on the door and allowed the assassin entry, Jenner stepped inside to take a look around the master bedroom. It was exquisite, to say the least. There was lovely Neovian inspired furniture that decorated the inside, a large bed with a canopy, a lovely vanity, a hand carved side table, some large wooden closets, bookcases and a chest on one side of the room and many tasteful paintings hanging on the walls. Nickolas had mentioned it a long time ago that Cathal had inherited this mansion, but inherited or not, this room had good tastes. It took Jenner another moment further before he saw that the doors to the balcony were wide open, the breeze from outside playfully tossing the curtains side to side and there was Cathal, sitting on the balcony with his back facing them.

 

“Cal.” Nickolas called taking a few steps closer so that he can tie the curtains together, he poked his head out onto the balcony and he forces a smile when the hunter remained still, “You have a visitor, dear.” there was still silence, a very faint nod being the hunter’s only reply. Nickolas hurries to the other side and ties the curtains together as well then pokes his head out the giant doorway again, “Of course, if you need anything my dear. Don’t hesitate to send for me, or for Gabriela.” again, another nod. The cleric sighs in defeat, turning away from the glass doors and on his way out he pats Jenner on the shoulders firmly, “Thank you my friend, and I wish you luck.” he whispers and quickly disappears into the hallway. The assassin blows out some air so that he can calm himself and observe the surroundings one last time, hoping that he can get an ice breaker of sorts but there wasn’t really anything to bring up. His eye catches an untouched breakfast on the side table, some poached eggs, toast, ham and a small array of fruits on it’s own plate. It was comical to think that every single time he has visited Nickolas that Cathal would always come by with a small tray of snacks of his own and attempt in making Jenner eat something. Without even thinking Jenner grabs a pear and an apple from the plate and finally starts to make his way over to the balcony, Cathal is still sitting there, looking out over the dark but beautiful city that laid beyond the mansion and it’s black gates. Cathal himself looks sickly, actually, as odd as it may be it looks as though he’s aged in a way, his brown fur is paler than usual and it’s clear that he’s tired, that he’s in pain. Jenner clears his throat hoping that would be enough to bring out a form of reaction from him,

 

“My, wouldn’t you look at that view.” Cathal’s ears perked up at the almost foreign voice and the assassin could see now that he might just have a chance at this, Nickolas was right after all. With a calm sigh Jenner walks onto the balcony and leans over it’s marble rail so he can see the littered streets and unbelievable architecture of the main entrance of the home, the view he avoided when he came to the property. He walks back and sits on the bench besides the hunter, almost playfully he glances up to the moon and then to the side so that he can see the other large buildings that silhouette their horizon. “You must’ve seen a lot of sunrises here haven’t you, Cathal?” the christmas gelert doesn’t answer but Jenner is still remaining optimistic because the reaction on Cathal’s face is absolutely priceless right now. He’s shocked—far beyond words but it’s obvious by the way his eyes are glistening that he has a hundred or more questions, no doubt, of how he got there and why. Possibly, even debating if this moment was even happening because the assassin was never known for being this playful in the company of others, nor this talkative. “These buildings aren’t like ones that I’ve ever seen before, the architecture is—gothic, to say the least. I think it truly reflects your personality.” Jenner hums as he takes the apple in his hand and rubs it briskly on his sleeve as if to clean it, a few more hums more so that he can pretend that he’s observing the fruit in his hand and then takes a bite. The surprise—and slight horror—on Cathal’s face is even more intense then it was before and, as if finally noticing that he was in company of someone Jenner holds the pear up in front of the Christmas Gelert’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry, would you like one?”

 

“You bloody bastard.” the hunter finally hisses, it was strange to hear such poisoned tinted words while the gelert looks almost relieved to grab the fruit from the other and takes a very hungry bite from it. Cathal makes a satisfied hum as he chews, so it can’t be that he has the same ‘idea’ of eating as Jenner does. Jenner likes food, sure, but he can go on for days without eating because he doesn’t really seem that it’s—needed—for him to eat. Especially when he has to work, or because by the time he looks at the clock at home it’s already time to head out to work again. That also explains why Cathal was more insistent on him eating, this man loves food, fruits included. This was curious indeed why he was treating himself this way…

 

“You’re the only one that will try to force food down my own throat--” Jenner begins with a taunting tone as he takes another smaller bite from the apple, “--but you haven’t eaten a thing in days, that doesn’t sound like you, Cathal.” the hunter takes three more larger bites from his pear and takes the moment to chew what he has, and possibly contemplate on his next words. Cathal’s eyes are filled with so much life, so many emotions and words he’s been neglecting to say for days. It took him a moment to really realize then, that this Christmas gelert before him, looked as though he was going to cry. Cathal finally swallows and he opens his mouth so he can say something but he immediately closes it. “If you keep quiet to yourself then you’re just going to feel worse.”

 

“I take it then that you--” Cathal suddenly stops, there’s unknown horror in his eyes as he looks at Jenner and then off to the side at the thought of what he was going to say, though Jenner is unsure what those words were. Finally, he begins to stammer again. “No...no I’m sorry, Jenner.” this change in mood was certainly something that the assassin wasn’t used to—for himself? His changing rapid thoughts and negative emotions, oh yes, that was more than common for him…

 

“I just want to understand,” Jenner decides for a moment ‘what would Nickolas do?’ but he hurriedly gets rid of the thought, it wasn’t about what Nickolas would do, it was what _**he**_ could do. “I want to help you, to ease these thoughts in your head.” The wind blows a very strange warm breeze, Jenner couldn’t help but look up and over from the direction it blew in because in it, he smelled blood. Not a faint smell, it was strong, it was metallic and unfortunately it was a smell that he knew quite well. Cathal’s head lifts gently and sighs as if to smell the air as well, the hunter softly chuckles.

 

“Another hunt tonight…have I…been doing this for too long, Jenner?” from the way Cathal puts his hands on either side of him and was ready to push up against the marble to stand, it was obvious because of his deterioration that he was just too weak to get up on his own. Jenner gets up from his seat and grabs the other gelert by the arm, guiding him up and that gesture alone was enough to make Cathal laugh, though it sounded incredibly forced. “Look at me…withering away like old parchment…weak…useless….I’m not a good man, Jenner.”

 

“I would know a thing or two about that, as well, for I’m not as holy as thy—student of the Cathedral.” the assassin tries to make a joke, and to his relief the strange humor works because Cathal laughs a little more stating that he didn’t even finish his pilgrimage. “I was told, that it was up to us to decide what path in life to make.” the assassin stops himself once he was able to help Cathal takes a few hobbling steps over to the marble rail and help the christmas gelert lean against it, fighting against better judgment Jenner looks over the railing again and this time he sees another figure walking down the littered street, his clothes almost completely covered in blood and wearing a uniform similar to Cathal’s but all black. Cathal is carefully watching the same person down below, but his eyes change to worry and his face is that of disgust. He knows this hunter, he has to be. Jenner looks down again and this time he’s shocked to see the heavily covered figure is staring back up at them, the figure reaches for the cloth mask that hides his face and when he pulls it away— “Um…” Jenner couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he forced himself to turn to the other pet besides him. “…is he a friend of yours?”

 

“Hah.” the hunter manages to feign the laugh though his eyes aren’t leaving the young man down below who shares similar features to himself, “You’re a funny one, Jenner.” the man down below looks anxious to be standing in front of the gate of ‘Hunter’s Dream’, he looks down both ends of the street and then down at himself before looking back up to their window as if to make sure that he was the only one that the two gelerts were watching. Jenner finally decides to bite the steel and ask who the man down below was. “He’s…my son.”

 

“Your— _son_?” this was a surprise, did Nickolas know about this? About the young man? Was this young man the reason why Cathal was acting so strangely? The young man lifts his hand, hesitates, and then lifts it a little higher to wave over at them. Jenner looks back to Cathal, who’s not moving at all and then back down to the other hunter and waves instead. A smile comes upon the young man’s face and waves again, surely he figured that if Jenner had seen him than Cathal can as well. “He seems like a nice young man, do you know his name?”

 

“Oliver, his name is Oliver.” Cathal answers finally waving back, the young man’s smile reaches ear to ear and he turns to head towards the opposite side of the street, disappearing into the gleam of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, it's really deep....dark, yeah, I know. 
> 
> The good news is, I had already started typing another story that takes place after this with Jenner and Cathal interacting together. Cathal is grateful that Jenner came to help him on his own time to help get his head back on his shoulders and so he would invite him over so they can read old books, make history inquiries and other shit old dogs like to do.


End file.
